


Red not White

by lilactreesinwinter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilactreesinwinter/pseuds/lilactreesinwinter
Summary: Dan’s still feeling sick after their return from tour so Phil does something to cheer him up.Excerpt:Phil knew how much romantic gestures meant to Dan.  After all, that’s how he’d wooed him!  But keeping up that sort of thing on tour in America had been hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As of posting it here, this has been my most enduringly-popular fic on Tumblr ([originally posted on 13 July 2016](https://phinalphantasy7.tumblr.com/post/147361333349/red-not-white)).

Dan dropped into his spot on the sofa in the lounge after his YouNow and took another spoonful of cough syrup. Now that they were home, he had been eager to get back into the routine of videos and liveshows, but the past few days of activity had worn him out. 

Phil put down his laptop and studied the dark smudges under Dan’s eyes with loving concern. “It looks as though you might need another pyjama week.”

Dan coughed. “Ugh.”

“How did the liveshow go?” Phil asked.

“Good, good. I didn’t really talk much about the Sims.”

Phil knew that Dan had had reservations about their having Dil propose to Tabitha. They had kept the focus firmly on the Sims characters for the video, but it clearly had brought some feelings up about their own relationship. Dan seemed decidedly melancholy on top of being sick. Phil was pretty sure he knew why.

“I felt rather envious of Dil and Tabitha’s romantic dinner,” he ventured.

Dan sighed. “I miss the days when we could go to any restaurant we felt like for a meal, just the two of us. Sit in a corner booth and drink some good red wine.”

Phil knew how much romantic gestures meant to Dan. After all, that’s how he’d wooed him! But keeping up that sort of thing on tour in America had been hard. Even on their rare free days, they had to assume they would be found wherever they went, so they stuck to pancakes and Starbucks when they went out. It was just a difficult to bring the romance in, when “in” was a tour bus, which wasn’t exactly private. It was one thing to obscure sleeping arrangements from the crew, but it was too much to expect they wouldn’t notice something like, say, a big bunch of roses. Phil had hoped that Dan would understand why he stuck to giving him gifts like light-up shoes, but maybe Phil had fallen down a bit on the job.

Phil snuggled next to Dan on the sofa and put his arm around his shoulders. Dan rested his head against Phil’s and closed his eyes. Phil stroked Dan’s hair and waited to see what Dan would say next.

“Hey, Phil. Didn’t you promise me some food?”

“Yes, I went out to get some. Do you want me to bring it in?”

Dan tried to look enthusiastic. “Sure.”

Phil left the room and returned a moment later with a huge bouquet of red roses.

Dan sat up, wide-eyed. “Red roses?! But you’ve always given me white ones!”

“Dan. Do you think I was going to let you think that Dil is more romantic than me? I guess I need to step up my game. You deserve the most romantic roses I could find, so that must mean red ones.”

And Phil was rewarded. Dan’s eyes lit up as his face blossomed into the smile that Phil knew was reserved for him alone.

Well, that was sorted. Red roses, not white, from now on.


End file.
